Confession
by shadowdragon1234
Summary: Takes place a little bit after episode 11. Hiroshi and Nemuru are kidnapped by a mysterious group. While kidnapped can love blossom between the two even with their differences? An Ookami Kakushi fanfic!


Hey everyone! This is just a short fanfic(hopefully) on the anime series Ookami Kakushi. I noticed there aren't really any fanfics on this series. For those of you who didn't watch it, please do so otherwise you might not really get what's happening! Anyways please enjoy!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Ookami Kakushi or any of it's characters!

Confession

Part 1: Kidnapped…again

Hiroshi Kuzumi, 15 years old, seemed like a normal teen child attending a private school in the city of Jouga. If what you considered normal is that he lives in a town where he most of the population are somehow gods aka jouga wolves, saw a mysterious group hunting down some of those gods who later were to be the other gods of this town, and that right now he was being kidnapped again. But this time it wasn't some psychotic maniac but a group of masked men. Whatever possible reason why they decided to kidnap him he couldn't figure out at all. "Oh shoot! He woke up again, quick get the gas!" said masked man #1.

"What gas?" Hiro thought as he once again experienced the 'gas' once again and fainted.

But before he fainted one thought came to his mind : "How did this happen?!"

==========Earlier in the day========================================

Hiro currently was running towards school as he was late due to his sister deciding not to wake him up early for school today. "Damn it! Nemuru-san is going to get angry with me!" Hiro thought as he ran with all his might towards school.

Meanwhile, his friends were waiting for him at class with the rest of the students. Ever since the Hassaku festival incident there were about only 7 students in that classroom right now. "Nemuru-san, Kaname-san! Good morning!" Isuzu said as she went in the class and looking for Hiroshi around the classroom.

"If you're looking for Kuzumi-kun he's not here right now." Kaname Asagiri said.

"Huh? But then Hiro's dad said that he left for school early today! What was the point for me to come here early then!" Isuzu said as she waved her arms in frustration and then began to sulk in the corner of the room sort of.

Nemuru said nothing as she knows that it couldn't possibly be true as she was the one who came to school the earliest to clean up everything so that it looked clean. She did remember that Hiro was supposed to help her out but then he hadn't arrived so she just assumed that his sister Mana didn't bother to wake him up again. She was staring out the window and saw Hiro running right now. "Guess I was right." She thought as she went back to her seat.

Hiro finally made it and received the usually hellos from his classmates while he got a dirty stare from Isuzu and Nemuru while Kaname was just giggling. "Everyone. Settle down right now. Class is starting and I have a special video for you all to see. That's right it's all about sex education, so please hand over your permission slips so that you can watch this video otherwise go into the library and do the make up work" says their sensei as he walks in.

With that most of the students went away including Isuzu as she left behind her slip back at home. It took 3 students to take her away and eventually the school nurse had to giver her tranquilizer to make her relax. Her three friends just sweat dropped at this sight and then turned towards the T.V. with the video going on right now.

Hiro was feeling uncomfortable about this while Nemuru was just blushing from watching the video, and Kaname was writing something in her notebook while the video was playing. Their individual thoughts came into play at this point.

===Hiro's POV====

What's up with this video. It seems a little too graphic for us to see right now. I just hope the teacher didn't mix it up with a porn video. I can't imagine myself doing any of those things with girls.

===Nemuru's POV===

This video is different from what I thought it would be like. To think that I would have to do that to give child-birth. But then why am I blushing about this. And why am I thinking of Hiro-kun like that. Her imagination began to take place.

====Nemuru's fantasy/imagination====

Nemuru was in her kimono and inside her room except that Hiro was there and they were on her bed. Hiro was slowly taking off her kimono and then you can imagine what the heck they did.

====End of Nemuru's fantasy/imagination=========

Nemuru just shook her head at that idea. "Why am I thinking of such dirty fantasies! And why is Hiro-kun in there!" she thought as she turned more red.

Their friend Kaname Asasagi had different ideas of course.

====Kaname's POV====

After school, I'll set my plans in motion. Not even Isuzu-chan can stop me at all! Prepare yourselves Hakase-kun(1) and Nemuru-san. Your relationship will change because of my plans!(Her expression: =3)

=======End of all their POV===========

After the video was over, their sensei came back with the rest of the students. "So everyone did you guys understand more about this subject? Anyways Isuzu please pass out these papers. I want them back by tomorrow! Class Dismissed!" he said as he took the video out and went off. "Isuzu-chan, Hakase-kun, Nemuru-san let's head to that new store that opened up a while ago! It has lots of fun stuff like games and really good food!" Kaname suggests as the group was on their way back home.

"Let's go Kushinada-san, Asasagi-san, Isuzu-san!" Hiro said as he went off down but not before he felt the glares from Kaname and Isuzu.

"Hiro-kun. You did it again." Isuzu said as she stared at Hiro.

"Did what again?" Hiro asked as it slowly dawned upon him.

"Hakase-kun. Looks like we have to come up with a punishment system for this now. If you call Nemuru-san Kushinada-san each time you have to listen to what Nemuru-san says. Starting right now." Kaname says with a glint in her eyes.

"Eh!? But what can I do make Hiro-kun do? Nemuru asks the two girls while Hiro is sulking on the ground.

"Plenty of things Nemuru-chan! You can make him pay for the super mega parfait that we had earlier before, make him buy a lot of sweets for you, and even buy lingerie at that store!" Isuzu said as she pointed to a lingerie store that sold erotic lingerie.

Her friends just gaped at her and began to think to themselves: "how does she know about a store like that?"

Unknown to the group they were being tailed by a group of men wearing masks. The group however was eating ice cream and not even Nemuru noticed them because she was indulging in cookies and cream flavored ice cream. The mysterious men took their chances and had sleeping gas and used it on Nemuru and then Hiro. When they were knocked out they were loaded into a truck. Thus Hiro then woke up again in that same truck and was knocked out by the 'gas'. "What will happen to us now?" Hiro thought as he once again faded into unconsciousness.

===============================================================Finally the first part is finished. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I blame schools and their projects especially English. I hate my project but then have no choice but to do it. But be patient and the updates will be finished soon thanks to spring break coming up soon. Anyways please review like always! Thank you!!!


End file.
